gleebrandnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Brand New Direction
A Brand New Direction is the first chapter in the fanfic Glee: The Brand New Direction. Episode Mr. Schuester sits in his office looking at a school yearbook, he is looking at the Glee Club back in 2009. "Well again it's a new year and everybody graduated i can't believe it, all of the original members of the New Directions have finally graduated Mercedes,Kurt,Tina,Rachel,Artie and Finn and everyone else, i guess i need to move-on and face the fact that they're never coming back, but i have Marley,Kitty,Ryder and Jake to fill in the loss of the original members." Mr. Schuester goes on his computer to create a sign-up sheet for Glee Club "Since i have 4 members left, i need more few kids to build 12 members, ughh it will be a long time for that, but i don't have to worry about that Glee club won Nationals last year so a lot of people will audition for the club. I just hope there as talented as the past members." He then walks to the bulletin board with a nervous face, and puts the sign up sheet. "It's a new generation Willy" ''Will says to himself and smiles. __________________________________________________________________ Mr. Schuester walks into the choir room. "Yeah baby!!! Glee!!" Will shouts as he enter Then the members clap and cheer "So it's a new year again and..." Will said "Yeah we know, we need new members" Kitty said "Ughh, thanks Kitty thanks for making my point" Will said then Marley glares at Kitty "Your always welcome." Kitty said "Listen, everybody is gone, we just don't need new members we need new talents" Will said "I agree with you Mr. Schue" Ryder said as he stand up "Here we go" Jake annoyingly says "We won Nationals last year because we were performing with experienced members guys, now this is our first time without them after our Nationals win." Ryder said "So your point being?" Jake said "Well Mr. Schue already made my point, i just agree with him" Ryder said "OK, so guys if you know anyone that can join, invite them to audition" Will said Then everybody smiles, but Will looks worried ''"I can't believe i'm saying this but i think i'm screwed" ________________________________________________________________ Marley is by her locker then a guy approaches her "Top of the morning, Mar-Mar" the guy said "Franklin? oh my god!!!" Marley happily said as he hugs Franklin "Wow, are you happy to see me?" Franklin asked "Ofcourse! Franklin i missed you sooo much" Marley said "Well i missed you too" Franklin said "Hey! do you wanna join the Glee club?" Marley asked Franklin "Ah, yeah! sure why not" Franklin said then Marley hugs him "Thank you Franky!" Marley said then Jake,Kitty and Ryder arrives "Hey Flat, who's your friend here?" Kitty asked "Uhm, i'd like you to meet my friends at the glee club this is Jake Puckerman" Marley said as she introduce Jake "Hey bro!" Jake said "This is my frenemy Kitty, which her last name is still a complete mystery to me" Marley said as she introduce Kitty "Hey there!!" Kitty said to Franklin "And finally Ryder Lynn!" Marley said "Yo! what's up" Ryder said "And guys this is my long lost bestfriend Franklin Jubiel Montgomery,but goes by Avrenz" Marley said "Wow, i cannot believe you remember my full name" Franklin said "He is gonna join Glee club" Marley said "Awesome, dude! so if you're gonna audition the sign-up sheet is by the bulletin board" Jake said "Thanks everyone, so i'm gonna go write my name at the sign-up sheet" Avrenz said as he leaves. As he leaves Marley is smiling at him, Kitty is looking at him at a strange way then winks and the boys looks at him awkwardly. "Well that went well, i can't believe that i saw Marley here at Ohio in McKinley High, but i do miss her anyway so i'm gonna join Glee club so we can be re-create our close friendship" Franklin then writes his name at the sign-up sheet, he is the first one to audition "I'm doing this for Marley" then he smiles and leaves Then a guy named Jason looks at the sign-up sheet "Oh no you don't! i will be the first one to audition" Jason said as he writes his name on the sign-up sheet "You are so going down" ''he smirks and leaves. ___________________________________________________________________________ At the auditorium, Mr. Schuester with Emma,Marley and Kitty manage the auditions "I am so excited to see Franklin sing" Marley said "Me too, he is so hot, like Andrew Garfield hot" Kitty said "Honestly you're kinda right" Marley said then she and Kitty did a secret handshake "Come on guys, stop it with that, that Franklin person might get embrassed with the way you talk" Will said "Yeah, come on.......is he really that hot?" Emma said then Will was bothered "Emma!" Will angrily said "Sorry, but i love Andrew Garfield" Emma said "Alright then, Franklin Montgomery" Will said Then Marley and Kitty clapped "And Jason Bercero?" Will confusingly said Then Marley and Kitty stopped clapping "Wow, this is gonna be ugly" Emma said Then both Franklin and Jason come out of the stage. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jason asked Franklin "I'm gonna audition, what else do you think i'm gonna do in here?" Franklin said "Uh! Franklin and Jason?" Will said "Yeah?" They simultaneously said "What are you gonna perform?" Marley asked "Breakeven by The Script" They simultaneously said and looked at eachother "Owwww boy" Kitty said "Like i said this is gonna be ugly" Emma said "Mr. Schue! this guy stole my song" Jason said "Wow! is stealing a song a crime?" Franklin asked "Yeah, and you're clothes are also a crime, you dress like a librarian, you look like a principal and your height is for toddlers at a pre-school gnawing on raw jicama” Jason said to Franklin “Really? then your height is for Smurfs” Franklin said to Jason “This is getting ugly” Marley said “Wow, he is like The Love Child of Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez” Emma said “I think I found my Long Lost Twin-Bitch Brother” Kitty said “Alright guys, enough! sing it as a duet” Will said “Fine, i’m only gonna do it because Mr. Schue said so” Franklin said Then Jason starts singing ''“I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing just praying to a God that I don't believe in Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even” Then Franklin sings “What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces” Then they both sang “Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain You took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh 'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name” “I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just praying to a God that I don't believe in” Jason sang “'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...” Franklin sang “No, it don't break No, it don't break even, no” Both sang “What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok? (Franklin: Oh glad you're okay now)” ''Jason sang ''“I'm falling to pieces, yeah (Jason:Oh I'm glad you're okay) I'm falling to pieces, yeah (Jason:One still in love while the other one's leaving) I'm falling to pieces (Jason:'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)” Franklin sang “Oh, it don't break even no Oh, it don't break even no Oh, it don't break even no” ''Both sang After the performance Emma,Marley and Kitty gave them a standing ovation. “Wow you guys make a really good team” Will said “Well, i’d rather die then share a choir room with Hambo” Jason said “So you better start rehersing death, because tomorrow there is an 80% chance of us sharing a choir room” Franklin said “I’m shaking” Jason said then they both left the stage and sat to watch the next performance “Uhmmm, Britney Jackson?” Kitty said Then a blonde cheerleader comes out. “Hi i’m Britney Jackson and i will perform Fighter by Christina Aguilera” Britney said “Cool, let’s see what you got” Will said Then turned back and took a deep breath and started singing ''“Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were there by my side, always down for the ride, But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame” Will is smiling while watching Britney sing, while Emma,Kitty and Marley sing along with Britney “After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you, But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know Just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger..” Britney sang “OK Britney, that’s enough” Will said then the music stops “What the hell?” Britney said “Thank you for coming” Kitty said “Why didn’t you let me finish?!?! i rehersed for this song all night, i sang it while i was in the shower, while i was eating my breakfast and i sang it to my 6 months old baby sister” Britney said “I’m sorry but we still got a lot to see” Emma said “You know what?! I don’t care! you’re all losers! and what is this? McKinley Jazz Band? really?” Britney said “Hey! that’s enough!” Marley said “Do you all like you’re jobs? you play instrument everytime! doesn’t that get boring” Britney said “That’s the whole point of being a band, they play instrument all the time” Brad the pianist said “And you? do you really think you’re that important? you’re just a furniture to them, you’re useless!” Britney said to Brad “That’s enough!!!!!!” Will shouted Then Britney leaves the stage rampaging. "Hey Brad" Marley said "Don't listen to that bitch" Kitty said "Neh, it's okay i kinda get that a lot" Brad said "Well there are no more auditionees so were done here" Will said then leaves _________________________________________________________________ In the choir room Ryder is looking through sheet music then Jake arrives "What are you doing?" Jake said "Well, i'm looking through some songs, you know to prepare for Sectionals" Ryder said "Listen, you need to stop" Jake said "Stop with what?" Ryder asked "Stop with pursuing Marley" Jake said "What do you mean?" Ryder asked "Stop playing dumb with me, i know you like her" Jake said "OK fine! i like her!! no, no, i love her!" Ryder said "Newsflash but we love eachother" Jake said "Whatt?" Ryder said "Wake-up call, Marley loves me and i love her." Jake said then Maroon 5's Wake Up Call starts playing Ryder took a grip then started singing "I didn't hear what you were saying, I live on raw emotion baby I answer questions never maybe And I'm not kind if you betray me. So who the hell are you to say we Never would have made it babe." "If you needed love Well then ask for love Could have given love Now I’m taking love And it’s not my fault Cause you both deserve What is coming now So don’t say a word" Jake sang "Wake up call Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed Don't you care about me anymore? Don’t you care about me? I don't think so.Six foot tall Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead He won't come around here anymore Come around here? I don't think so." ''Both sang ''"Six foot tall Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead He won’t come around here anymore No, he won’t come around here. I don’t feel so bad ''I don’t feel so bad (Jake:Wake up call)" Ryder sang ''"I don’t feel so bad (Ryder:Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed) ''I don’t feel so bad (Ryder:Don’t you care about me anymore?)" Jake sang ''"Care about me? I don’t feel so bad" Both sang "Well, i made my point, stay away from Marley" Jake said then leaves Ryder hurt. ____________________________________________________ Then Franklin is by his locker then Jason approches him "Hey Hambo!" Jason said "What do you want?" Franklin said with an annoyed expression "Nothing, i'm just here to tell you that we're in Glee club now" Jason said "Wow!!!!! that is amazing" Franklin said "Yeah, i know" Jason said "Listen, i know we had our.....differences but let's bury the hatches and be friends" Franklin said "No, i will not be burying any hatches, i'll bury you instead, see you at Glee club Hambo" Jason said "I have a name you know" Franklin said "Yeah, i just like calling you Hambo." Jason said then leves Avrenz sighs then he looks at a picture of him and Marley in his locker. "Well, i did it, i'm in Glee club now" then he smiles and closed his locker Then two jocks slushied Franklin "Welcome to Glee club, Loser!!" the jock said then left laughing "Wow, i did not see that one coming" Franklin said _______________________________________________________ Then Franklin enters the choir room with a big smile then Marley rushes into him. "Hey Bessy!" Marley said "God, stop calling me that" Franklin said "Welcome to Glee club" Marley happily said "Hey dude, welcome! i hope you can make a difference" Ryder said "Hey, i hope we can be close friends" Kitty said Then he looks at Jason and Jake then he sitted next to Marley. "Hey guys? let me break the silence where is Mr. Schuester?" Jason said "Mr. Schuester is here" Will said as he enters the choir room. "So, i would like to give a New Directions welcome to our new members Franklin and Jason" Will said Then everybody clapped Jason stands up and says "Guys, i'm so excited this year, me and Hambo will help you guys win Nationals this year" "Yeah, just for Glee's sake stop calling me Hambo" Franklin said "Mr. Schue" Marley said then raises her hand "Yeah Marley?" Will said "I want to perform a song to welcome the new members, last year, my first solo here is an Adele number, so i'm gonna do Adele again" Marley said then goes to Brad to whisper her song. Brad starts playing the piano, then Marley started singing "I let it fall, my heart, And as it fell you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me" Then Franklin is looking at Marley with sad puppy eyes Then Franklin started singing "My hands, they're strong But my knees were far too weak, To stand in your arms Without falling to your feet" Then Kitty standed up and sang "But there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say They were never true, never true, And the games you play You would always win, always win." '' Then in the auditorium,everybody is in black Jason walked infront and started singing "But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!"'' Then Ryder and Jake sang with everyone harmonizing "I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames When we fell, something died 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!" "Sometimes I wake up by the door,That heart you caught must be waiting for you Even now when we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you." ''Franklin sang with Marley belting and everyone harmonizing ''"I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name" Marley with everyone sang "I set fire to the rain, And I threw us into the flames When we fell, something died 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!" ''Kitty sang ''"Oh noooo Let it burn, oh Let it burn Let it burn" Everyone sang After the performance Will walks in the stage with a proud smile and they had a group hug. THE END Songs *'Breakeven' by The Script. Sung by Franklin and Jason *'Fighter '''by ''Christina Aguilera. Sung by Britney *'Wake Up Call '''by ''Maroon 5. Sung by Jake and Ryder *'Set Fire to The Rain '''by ''Adele. Sung by New Directions